Opposites Always Attract
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: Gwen struggles to cope with her fathers death and Peter's absence in her life. Peter tries his hardest to stay away from her. He needs to keep her safe, but he doesn't know how much longer he can handle not having her to hold. (inspired by Always Attract)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

**Author's Note**: My first song fic! "Always Attract- You Me At Six" It's a beautiful song, anyway enjoy!

Word Count: 2,008

I will be continuing this fic with the rest of the song! Please review it honestly means so much to me!

* * *

><p><strong>If it hurts this much,<strong>

**Then it must be love,**

**And it's a lottery,**

**I can't wait to draw your name.**

Both of them were becoming withdrawn from the world. Neither wanted to be involved in social situations anymore. Neither talked to anyone from school. They just both walked the halls, silently missing each other.

Gwen stayed in her room, practically consumed with grief and Peter spent most of his time as spider man instead of Peter Parker. They hadn't talked in a long time. She was longing for him and he was desperately trying to maintain some self control, to keep away.

He knew how Gwen was handling her fathers death and the answer was - not well. She had barley left her room and was not eating.

Mixed in with the sorrow was her unexplained feelings for her bug boy. She understood that he wanted to honor her fathers last wish but she needed him right now. He was the only one who could make her feel some what whole again.

"I guess if it hurts this much, then it must be love." She said to herself surrounded by empty air and the darkness of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I'm trying to get to you,<strong>

**But time isn't on my side,**

**The truth's the worst I could do,**

**And I guess that I have lied.**

Peter missed her like he could never describe. He was positive that even without her here he had fallen head over heels in love with her. All he wanted was to climb through her window and wipe the tears from her cheeks and just hold her all night.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and that he would always stay with her. He wanted to be with her forever.

"People are going to get hurt, so leave Gwen out of it." The captains words echoed throughout his mind. He couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt- because of him no less.

Every time he had convinced himself that it was time to talk to her, when he saw her green eyes, they had always been filled with hurt. And what was worse was that he had made them like that. He was the one who was hurting her. And he hated himself for it. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to be there to hold her while she was grieving. He just wanted her to know that he would always look after her. He wanted to tell her the truth. But he knew he couldn't fucking risk it.

When she looked at him, he always tried to smile, but it never met his eyes. He couldn't genuinely smile because he always saw pain swirling around in her green iris'. And he always seemed to get lost in them. _Why did I have to fall in love with her. Why do I have to be spider man. _He spent a lot more time cursing at himself that he should have.

"I know the truth's the worst I could do. And I guess that I have lied. I won't let you get hurt because of me." He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping me awake,<strong>

**It's been like this now for days,**

He sat in his room. Tossing and turning all night. Looking at his clock he saw the green numbers show that it was past three in the morning and all he could think of is what it would be like to have her laying next to him. Her small body wrapped in his protective embrace. He hadn't had a sound sleep since they had broken up.

Purple bags had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, but he was used to his rough nights. They've been like this for days.

* * *

><p><strong>My heart is out at sea,<strong>

**My head all over the place,**

Gwen stared at her ceiling for what seemed like hours. Trying to convince herself to think of anything other than that boy. He didn't want her, so why couldn't she convince herself to let go?

"_Because you're in love with him", _she answered herself. Clenching her jaw, she hated him. He had taken her heart out to sea, and she couldn't get it back.

And even worse, she couldn't get his goofy smile and adorable stuttering out of her mind. Groaning, Gwen buried her face into her pillow trying to settle her mind so she could sleep before the sun came up.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm losing sense of time,<strong>

**And everything tastes the same,**

Peter could never keep track of the hours that passed by. All he knew was that every second that went by was a second he could have been spending with her..

"_You'll end up getting her killed you fucking idiot." _He had no doubt that if one of his enemies knew they were involved. They would use her against him. He could handle putting him self in danger, but not her. She meant the world to him. Even if she hated him for avoiding her, at least she was alive and safe.

Everything he felt was the same. There was a hollow pit in his stomach that no happy memory could fill. In fact, it was just enough space for a beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be home in a day,<strong>

**I fear that's a month too late.**

"_Fuck it. I need to see her." _Peter pushed himself out of bed so fast he almost fell over. He got dressed quicker than he ever had before and opened his window, letting a the cool New York air fill his room.

He jumped out of his window and swung to her window. He knew the way to her room all too well. He wouldn't be able to live if he hadn't been keeping an eye on her. When he got there he quietly landed and sat on the fire escape.

She had a little light on, writing in the book she kept on her nightstand. She soft glow of the book light was just enough for him to see the tears collecting around her eyes and the reflection off of her messy blonde locks.

Peter noticed that Gwen had bags under her eyes as well and judging from the time, he knew she hadn't been sleeping well.

"_I hope she doesn't hate me. I hope I'm not too late." _ He whispered to himself as he delicately knocked on her window.

* * *

><p><strong>That night i slept,<strong>

**On your side of the bed so,**

**It was ready when you got home,**

When she heard the tap on her window her stomach filled with butterflies. _What was he doing here? _She didn't move because of the shock. But when she came to her senses she kicked the covers off and stumbled over to her window. Quickly unlocking it and sliding the glass up, the crisp air filled her lungs and made her shiver slightly.

He had nothing to say but a simple, "hi", with a small smile.

"Hi", she responded. "Are you going to come in?" He nodded and stepped inside her room. As she turned to close and lock her window, she moved to her door and did the same. While she was moving she could feel his eyes on her. Suddenly becoming very aware that she was standing in front of him in nothing but one of his shirts and a underwear.

Fumbling with the end of the shirt she looked to the floor and mumbled, "I hope you don't mind that I kept it, I mean it just reminds me of you, if you want I can change and I can give it back, unless you want me to wash it-" she rambled until he cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"I love that you're wearing my shirt, Gwen." She smiled slightly at this.

Gwen cleared her throat before saying, "so.. did you come to talk?" He nodded and she took his warm hand in her cold one and tugged on his arm, pulling him over to the bed.

"Well let's at least sit down, I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation." He complied and sat on his side of the bed. The side he always slept on when he spent the night. Gwen liked to sleep between him and the wall. So he would always lay behind her with an arm wrapped around her small waist, holding her tightly to him.

She had left his side of the bed made, almost as if ready for him, whenever he came back. He smiled at the old memories.

* * *

><p><strong>We're like nougats and crosses in that<strong>

**Opposites always attract.**

When they got settled they were sitting criss cross across from each other. Gwen had her back against the wall and their knees were touching.

He placed a hand on her knee and her eye lids involuntarily closed and his familiar touch. "I missed you so much Gwen." He whispered into her ear. When she opened her eyes his lips were inches from hers.

"I missed you too, Peter." He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm scared." He confessed to her. "If you got hurt because of me.. I- I don't know what I would do, Gwen. I can't imagine anything ever happening to you. Especially not because of me. I would do anything to keep you out of harms way, and being my girlfriend will definitely put you in danger." He was ready to pull her into his arms. They were sitting next to each other. So close. But he hadn't been near her in over a month. It didn't feel close enough. He had to restrain himself from pulling her onto his lap and hugging her tightly.

She kept her eyes focused on her hands and she fumbled with them in her lap. He covered her hands with his and she looked into his brown eyes. "I want to be with you Peter."

He released her hands and cupped her cheeks, using the pad of his thumbs to wipe her tears away. "I love you Gwen, I love you so much it hurts." She mustered up all the courage she had in her and pressed her soft lips to his.

He kissed her back with such urgency, she didn't know it was possible. He moaned in the back of his throat and laid her back onto the covers, wanting to get as close to her as physically possible. _God this girl is going to be the death of me. _He loved the way her body fit against his. Almost perfectly. Like they were physically made to be together.

"I can't let you go ever again. I wont be able to." He admitted to her, and she smiled against his lips.

"Good. Because I'm not going to let you leave me again, Peter. I need you around."

They were drawn to each other like magnets. He honestly could not have stayed away from her. And he knew it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he caved.

He was impulsive and she was an over thinker.

He was daring and she was cautious.

But, opposites always attract.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> I will continue this fan fiction with the rest of the song (Always Attract- by You Me at Six)

I thought it was just a fluffy one shot so let me know what you guys think, this was my first song fiction.

I really hope the Layout didn't confuse anyone


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Always Attract: chapter II**

Word Count: 2,025

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if the story seems to back track at the beginning, it was kinda hard to connect the chapters from where I left off last time because the lyrics have a similar meaning to the ones in the beginning of Chapter 1. But all in all I am happy with how it turned out so I hope you guys enjoy reading. I'm also thinking of doing another song fic of "Til Kingdom Come by Coldplay" but I'm not sure about it yet. Anyway, leave your suggestions and comments. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p><strong>You've taken me to the top,<strong>

**And let me fall back south**

**You've had me at the top of the pile,**

**And then had me kissing the ground**

In the while they were dating Gwen felt like she was floating on cloud nine, so to speak. When he kissed her on the balcony, she felt like fireworks had erupted in her veins and nothing else in the world mattered but them. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt. The butterflies that filled her stomach when he kissed her on the nose and the blush that filled her cheeks whenever he called her beautiful and teased her. He would tickle her when she pretended to be mad at him and he always knew exactly what to say.

But when it was over nothing felt the same. Normal routines became a thousand times harder and every burden she carried threatened to crush her. The butterflies turned to bees each time she saw him her stomach would twist and she would walk the other way. She couldn't find anything to fill the emptiness inside her.

When Peter spun her around Gwen's smile had never shined so bright. When he left, the spot on her hips where his hands once used to be felt numb with the cold and she simply fell.

* * *

><p><strong>We've heard and seen it all,<strong>

**No one's talked us out**,

"_Gwen is going to get hurt. You know it. You will be putting her in danger because you are selfish." _Peter's mind shouted at him. He couldn't help wanting to go back to her. Gwen was so easy to trust. She was the only one he had ever wanted to hold this badly. His arms felt empty without her. Nothing felt the same. She was the only one who knew of his double life. She was the one who took care of him when Dr. Conners sliced up his chest.

"_Leave Gwen out of it." _ Days after the Captain died, Peter kept his distance. Before he said that Peter hadn't realized what position of vulnerability Gwen would be in, as his girlfriend. A part of him wished that he had never become Spider Man, but he knew that he kept people safe. _Do I have to lose her too?_

Peter sighed a loud. His thoughts rushing through his head and crashing down like a tidal wave. He pulled his lips away from hers and her eyelids fluttered open at the loss of contact. Gwen could practically see the wheels turning in his head before he spoke. "I can't risk your safety."

* * *

><p><strong>The problems that have come<strong>

**Haven't yet torn us down.**

Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck so he wouldn't be able to pull away from her. Feeling her so close made his hear plummet into his stomach. _Quit being such an idiot. _He wanted to tell himself. But images of her broken, physically, kept flashing across his mind.

"I don't care, Peter. I want to be with you." She said, wrapping her small hands in his dark brown hair. She had missed this so much. Just the feel of his hair and the warmth of his lips on hers. _Please don't leave me Peter. "_And I know you want to be with me too. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't miss me."

He sighed leaning down and pressing his forehead to her sternum. Trying to concentrate with her delicate hands lightly tracing patterns through his hair was hell.

"You know that that's not what this is about Gwen. I don't care what I want. I would go through the rest of my life in hell if it meant keeping you safe." He said breathlessly. He had missed kissing her. Holding her. Just everything about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I keeping you awake,<strong>

**If I am then just say,**

"Then why tell me this? It's nothing we don't know. It's a calculated ris-" But he interrupted her.

"It is NOT calculated Gwen. Don't say that. The more people I put behind bars the more dangerous living is going to become for you Gwen. The lizard at Oscorp. Remember? You were running a serum and he was there. He could've hurt you! He-" But she interrupted him this time.

"I helped you save New York!" She practically shouted at the boy hovering above her.

"Damnit Gwen that's not the point! You wouldn't have been there if you didn't know me! I shouldn't have asked you to be there! He could have easily killed you!" He placed his thumbs on her cheekbones and swiped her tear away. "I can't let anything like that happen to you Gwen."

* * *

><p><strong>You can make your own decisions,<strong>

**You can make your own mistakes,**

"It's not your choice Peter. It's mine." She tried to sound stern, but her voice cracked and her green eyes were wet with tears. He was going to leave her again. She got him back for maybe ten minutes and he thinks it's okay to just walk right out of her life at his leisure.

"It's a mistake Gwen. Being near me puts a red target on your head." He said, feeling like a broken record. Couldn't she see he wasn't worth the danger she was going to be in?! Did she not realize that she could be constantly looking over her shoulder?!

"But it's my mistake to make. I fell in love with Peter Parker. Not Spider-Man." He sighed and rolled off of her and onto his back. Staring at the familiar ceiling he silently hoped he had the strength to leave her.

"We're one in the same Gwen."

"Don't you think I fucking know that?!" Peter flinched when the word 'fuck' rolled off her tongue. She never cursed. "For fucks sake Peter! This is not okay! You can't just traipse in and out of my life thinking it's okay! It's not fair. I want you to stay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll live and let die<strong>

**All the promises you made,**

He looked over to her and saw her green eye narrowed in a glare. She was angry, that was a given. But more so hurt, she could feel her heart breaking with no strength to fix it. He looked to her sheets, ashamed.

"I-I promised Gwen". She could hear it in his voice that he was about to break. Emotionally exhausted from fighting his own feelings as well as carrying the burden of hurting the woman he loved. "It was his last words and I-I want you Gwen. You know I love you. But I hear it all the time. He wanted to protect you and I-I promised him." He turned his face into her pillow. He had held out for so long. He still wanted to stay away from her. But it was becoming harder each second.

_If you don't leave now you'll never be able to. _

"And maybe that's why I'm staying," he mumbled into the fabric, to soft for her to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>But if you lie another time,<strong>

**It'll be a lie that's too late.**

She trailed her nails across the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She didn't want to see him hurting.

"Peter please.." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "I can't keep doing this Peter. I love how you make me feel. I love _you. _But this, this whole thing is so painful and I just-" she was in shock when he cut her off with the feel of his lips on hers.

"I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was." He mumbled, placing one hand on her neck, cupping her face and keeping it pressed against his, afraid she was going to pull away, afraid of rejection. But she didn't. She pulled on his hair as his tongue explored her mouth. Kissing him was always so hot and passionate. And addicting. Gwen swore that she could kiss him a thousand times and still crave the feel of his lips.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her so she was lying on top of him, pressing her chest tightly against his. She felt him play with the hem of her shirt as he rested his hand on the small of her back. Warming her entire body instantly.

Gwen moved her lips from his and trailed soft kisses down the side of his neck. "I never stopped thinking about you Gwen." She heard him say, feeling the vibrations his voice made against her lips as she nipped at the base of his throat, right above his pulse.

"I know." She whispered back confidently as she pressed her lips to his again, just as an attempt to stay close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>That night I slept,<strong>

**On your side of the bed so,**

**It was ready when you got home,**

A thousand kisses and a few love bites later Gwen accidentally let a yawn slip through her lips. She was trying to avoid it, not wanting the night to end. But the stress had taken a toll on her mind and she was exhausted.

She felt Peter's bare chest rumble underneath hers as he chuckled and left a quick kiss on her neck.

"Aww, is my girl tired?" He wrapped both arms around her bare back and she laid her head above his heart beat mumbling an almost inaudible, "mhm".

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, attempting to lull her to sleep. "I'll be here in the morning. Don't worry. I'm staying." And those were the words she had waited all night to hear, almost more satisfying than the "I love you's" they had shared.

_I'm Staying. _

The words echoed through her mind as she drifted to sleep.

She had fallen asleep on his side of the bed that she had always kept made. But she didn't seem to mind so much as long as he was sharing it with her.

* * *

><p><strong>We're like nougats and crosses in that<strong>

**Opposites always attract.**

They were opposites in so many ways but they were both head strong and kind hearted. It would have been easier to let go of someone who didn't want him back. But Gwen had always been stubborn, it was no surprise she had held onto him. And he was glad she had.

He was never worried about them drifting apart. He saw them together for a long time to come. In the end, it seems like opposites always attract.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay end of the song! I'm sorry if it got a little repetitive there were some parts that were difficult to fill in because the lyrics had a similar meaning to the first verse in the last chapter and it was pretty difficult to connect the two together and keep the story moving but yay, I got it done! I also hope the ending wasn't to cliche. Thank you all, once again, for your inspiring comments. I love talking to you guys and thanking you for taking the time to write them! I'll write more as soon as I can!


End file.
